


Sex: a story

by Lushvica



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hardcore, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushvica/pseuds/Lushvica
Summary: Keith and Lance do the dirty





	Sex: a story

Keith’s violet orbs stared in to Lances azure eyes.  
‘I love you’   
Then they had passionate sex.   
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Xx


End file.
